Unholy Goddess
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: ShinRa has done some horrible and stupid things over the years, like creating Sephiroth for example. But now they’ve done something far, far worse… They’ve re-created Jenova herself in all her goddess like glory… and what could be worse? Well, she got out
1. Underestimated

A//N OK first things first, I was absolutely GIDDY when this idea came to mind. I was at school in my Art class, I was contemplating my other stories and thinking of what could be cool, then wham I'm laughing evilly in my chair. (Earning many odd stares) But I discussed the idea and agreed with two fellow writers that. This idea has not been done as far as we know. And we, meaning me mainly have read MOUNTAINS worth of FF7 Fics… and I love it, you may have read something like this before but I have not, so I'm going through with it, sorry if this idea comes off as copyright but I assure you it was not intentional…

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7.

Summary: ShinRa has done some horrible and stupid things over the years, like creating Sephiroth for example. But now they've done something far, far worse… They've re-created Jenova herself in all her goddess like glory… and what could be worse? Well, she got out, and now she wants revenge on the human race…But for some reason one particular human catches her fancy, and through him the Planet crumbles…

- - -

Stage 1: Underestimated…

These days in Midgar everything was about nothing, if that makes any sense. There were people fussing about Mako springs popping up every where then there were people fussing about the other people fussing. Everything just went haywire after the triplets little show and Sephiroth's reappearance. It was slowly reverting back to the way it was though, slowly…

Even ShinRa was back in full swing, much to AVALANCHES annoyance, they'd have to move again if they persisted in what they were doing. ShinRa was practically jumping on the Mako springs, even though they couldn't be properly manufactured to suit a Reactor they were still valuable for what ever research they were doing now. Though there were rumours about ShinRa's Science Division, then again there were always rumours about them… Though one had caught everyone off guard, something about recreating SOLDIER...

The very aspect enraged some people; mainly victims of SOLDIER related incidents; and AVALANCHE, a few members in particular. Cloud being the main one, he had almost strangled Rufus after hearing the rumour. But as Rufus had said, it was just a rumour and an untrue one at that… though little did they know something far worse was being done with Mako and Jenova cells…

Something far worse then any Nightmare…

- - -

Speaking of ShinRa's Science Division; they were currently occupied with something even rumours couldn't describe. But their new task was proving to be a difficult one, without the original Team it was becoming a near impossible task. All they had to go on was Professor Gast's notes and theories; and Hojo's, but his notes didn't make any sense. So now the head of the Science Division was Professor Kahn White, who just so happened to be Professor Hollander's nephew…

Hence his line in research; as they say, the Dumb Apple doesn't fall far from the tree…

"Statice?" asked Professor White as he stationed himself in the observation quarters.

"_Subject remains dormant. Permission to proceed extraction of cells?" _came the reply. White smirked.

"Granted."

"_Beginning extraction…" _White admired the fruit of his labours in the tall violet tank situated in the room before him. Its occupant attached to many machines in order for the extraction. He smirked with pride at his achievement, his uncle would have been so proud. He had resurrected perfection…

He had re-birthed a true goddess…

"How is she holding?" there was a light pause.

"_Vitals are stable."_

"Good, inform me when-"

"_Gah! What the-"_

"What is it? Report!"

"_S-subject is mobile! I repeat subject is-"_

White watched in awe as his creationbroke free of her glass confinement, tearing apart any who tried to subdue her. His eyes widened as glowing lilac eyes locked with his, freezing him to the spot, even through the double sided glass she could see him. Her ankle length silver hair flaring around her shoulders and legs as her full pink lips curved into a dangerous smirk. Then, just as he regained control of his body the silver haired goddess slid into a kneeling position, then with a powerful jolt of energy she shot up through the ceiling like a glowing silver bullet, the force shattering the double sided mirror and leaving behind a large melted hole in the roof of the room. He stumbled into the room, stepping over the corpses, when he stood directly under the hole he was left opened mouthed. He could see all the way to the sky, she had jumped through over thirty stories of the ShinRa tower and made it to the very rooftop…

"Incredible…" he breathed, not even Sephiroth possessed such power. Then his mind suddenly returned to reality. He had just unleashed an unholy God into the unsuspecting world. "And so, Jenova lives again…"

A//N Yes so sorry for the short chapter but I needed to leave it there if I wanted it to be good. Anyway what did you think? I'd like some reviews please!


	2. Tainted Purity

A//N So sorry the first chapter was so short, I just didn't have enough time to do more on it so yeah… anyway this chap won't be so short I promise, if anything it'll be too long I bet ya… anyway enjoy!

Don't own FF7! Do own my weird scientist though…

Recap: _"Incredible…" he breathed, not even Sephiroth possessed such power. Then his mind suddenly returned to reality. He had just unleashed an unholy God into the unsuspecting world. "And so, Jenova lives again…" _

Ok just so you know, Cloud isn't the main character, neither is Sephiroth… Jenova is! I'm writing this story as…well her story really…

And one more thing. No one knows what kind of…person Jenova is…was, all we know is Sephiroth and all the other remnants _assume _that they are doing what she would want… BUT…Ok hang on; You know how in some movies there are these people who think they are doing the right thing, when in fact they are doing the complete opposite because their slightly sick in the head? Well I'm giving Jenova that role, I'll explain at the end of this chapter ok so just read…

Stage 2: Tainted Purity…

Cloud blinked as Tifa handed him another drink. He had fulfilled his promise and returned for a while, and Tifa was intent on making him spend the night for once. He had caught on the second she poured him a drink, get him drunk enough to pass out so she can drag him to his room and let Marlene and Denzel draw on his face with lipstick. Oh he new it would happen because it's happened before! He had woken up not only with a headache but also red lipstick all over his face, he new it was Tifa's idea because she had made her mark as well, it being a little smiley face she drew everywhere…

Marlene and Denzel had got away safely because they were smart enough to run and hide. Tifa on the other hand wasn't so fortunate. He had caught her and, with the same colour drew all over her face with lipstick. The sight had been hysterical, if you were down in the pub, which Barret and Vincent had been, you would have heard a scream of laughter, a few thuds followed by 'please no I'm sorry' and 'pay back' then Tifa had barrelled down the stairs only to be tackled by Cloud behind the bar. They had remained hidden for the better half of a minute until Cloud rose to his feet dusting his hands off and wondered back into his room. Tifa had jumped to her feet looking like a piece of art, much to Barret's, and oddly enough Vincent's amusement.

Cloud smirked to himself, he would never admit it, but he enjoyed screwing around like that. He never did it often, but he did enjoy it…

As Tifa leaned on the Bar top in front of him he noticed something in the mirror behind the bar. He frowned as he turned on his stool. What were the Turks doing here? Then to answer his question Tseng and Elena approached him, both looking very uneasy. He noticed Reno and Rude standing guard at the entrance along with a few ShinRa troopers. He frowned as he stood to stare at Tseng.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked. Tseng's eyes wondered the room for a moment, as if what he was about to say was highly dangerous, which wasn't to far from the truth.

"There's an emergency we need your help with…" he said quickly. Cloud blinked.

"What kind of emergency, if you haven't noticed I'm just a delivery boy now." Tseng straightened.

"An incident was reported by our Science Division yesterday at exactly 2:54 at noon by Professor Kahn White Head of the Division." Cloud raised a blond brow.

"And?" Tseng sighed.

"His project, more like his life's work… awoke and escaped, killing three in the process." Cloud's Mako blue eyes narrowed.

"What kind of project? Like Sephiroth?" Tseng's eyes lowered as he frowned, he was very uneasy with the latest information.

"No, something…Far worse." Cloud's eyes narrowed dangerously. At this even Vincent came to stand beside the blond.

"And what pray tell has ShinRa been up to? What could be worse then Sephiroth?" Asked Vincent as he glared at the Turk. Tseng suddenly straightened himself, raising his chin.

"What could be worse then Sephiroth you ask? Jenova..." At that everyone's eyes narrowed, even Tifa's as she dropped a glass, letting it shatter on the wooden floor at her feet.

"Jenova? What do you mean?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly. At this Elena stepped in.

"Professor White was working on enhancing the average Cell, to create stronger, more efficient Cells for Human's, mainly military." Cloud growled.

"In other words SOLDIER." Tseng nodded.

"Yes, SOLDIER. But-"

"But something went wrong right? Like it always does with you morons!" Snapped Cloud as he jabbed a finger into Tseng's chest. The pale man simply brushed the blonds hand away gently.

"Yes, things do seem to always go wrong, and this fact has unleashed something far worse then Sephiroth… White managed to recreat Jenova's original body, they kept her heavily sedated but…the drugs lost their effect." Cloud's mouth dropped open.

"So your saying we've got a fully revived Jenova running loose?!" Ok both Tseng and Elena were silent after that; the answer would only anger the blond more.

- - -

The streets of Midgar, always so full of life. So many strange things to be seen…

"_Yet so little time…"_

If one were to suddenly have the urge to look up, the sight they would meet would more then likely be their last…

Because perched atop a stone edge above such life, was an angelic creature with a curtain of silver hair and the green eyes of a predator. Pale skin adorned in nothing but a white silken dress with the stomach portion cut in the shape of a diamond, exposing smooth flawless flesh. Full pink lips curved in a soft, but dangerous smile…

"So little time indeed…But where to begin?" Jenova folded her arms in thought as she stepped down from the ledge. She was a little unsure at the moment. Ok, she broke free from her confinements, now what? She would have to keep an eye out for those ShinRa morons for a while; it's not that she couldn't handle them or anything it's just, well at the moment she couldn't. Being in a physical and mental stasis for over twenty years can do that to a being, powerful or not. She had yet to regain her full power…

"_I need to bye some time if I wish to return to my former glory. I can't believe I underestimated these filthy creatures! It makes my skin crawl knowing their unclean hands have been all over me! They will pay!" _Jenova visibly shuddered as she balled her fists by her side. She was angry, angry at this planet and its inhabitants, and…angry at herself. _"I can't even begin to fathom what my kin would say of my recklessness. I should have acted upon the planet the moment I arrived! But no, I let my curiosity get the better of me…that shall not happen again!" _Jenova's thoughts continued to roll in that fashion, cursing herself and her stupidity, and more over the filthy creatures below her. But just as sudden as these thoughts came to mind, they vanished with the sounds of a large church bell ringing off in the distance; only to be replaced with a cruel smirk. _"And yet…These creatures stupidity is not without benefit…Their methods may have been primitive, but they have unknowingly given me what I need…But where to find him?"_

- - -

Cloud sighed in annoyance, Tseng had insisted on relaying the _whole_ story, so he's been sitting on the same stool for over an hour now! The man would not shut up…

"-White may have been able to resurrect Jenova, but he didn't resurrect her power with her." This caught Cloud's attention.

"Meaning?" He asked. Tseng smirked.

"Meaning she shouldn't be so difficult to take down. That is assuming he was telling the truth." Cloud's brow twitched.

"And the odds of that are?" Tseng slumped ever slightly.

"Not enough to even consider. He was more then likely trying to protect her…" At this Tifa's head shot up.

"But why!Why would anyone in their right mind want to protect or even resurrect a monster like Jenova!" Tseng folded his arms as he considered Tifa's state.

"That's just it, he's not in his right mind, he never was…He's just like his uncle, insane…" Cloud sighed.

"Insane, yes…But a genius…" Tseng nodded.

"Indeed…" When the room slowly lapsed into silence Vincent removed himself from leaning on the wall and came to stand beside Cloud.

"So, what will happen to him?" Tseng shrugged.

"For some reason the President didn't say, he took him from our jurisdiction before we could decide…which is very unlike him…" Vincent nodded slowly.

"He's hiding something…" he said slowly as he considered his thoughts. Elena leaned on her hip as she checked her watch.

"We should get ready to move out soon. White seemed pretty set on his assumptions of Jenova's characteristics." Vincent frowned.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Tseng sighed as he too checked his watch.

"White seems to think he's mapped out Jenova's…personality as he so puts it. He's come to believe she's somewhat… psychotic." Cloud snorted at this.

"No shit, of course she's psychotic, where else would Sephiroth get-"

"Not in that manner Strife. He believes she thinks human life is…unclean. That it should be whipped out before it taints all creation. In other words she thinks by destroying all life creation will be cleansed." Cloud blinked, as did everyone else. But before anyone could voice their opinion someone else beat them to it. The voice sounding like that of a young woman, feminine and smooth, sounding somewhat musical.

"And cleansed it shall be…" at this everyone span on their heals, spotting the source of the voice and odd opinion. But what sight befell them was very unexpected…

The ShinRa troops who had been standing guard were strewn about the entrance in crimson puddles that pooled down the stairs to the Slums outside.

Cloud was the first to spot the intruder, his eyes widening and his mind going blank as his eyes absorbed the deadly beauty who was so casually leaning on a table. Long silver hair close to touching the wooden floor at her bare feet. Green slitted eyes left to roam his and every other body in the room, white silk drifting ever so faintly in an unfelt breeze. Soft pink lips again curved into a soft smile…

The thought that came to his mind followed through everyone else's as well…

How could something so nefarious…Look so innocent and pure?

A//N Done! Like it? Any way over this stuff. Your probably wondering what I meant in the beginning about Jenova. Ok, I'll explain…

I've given Jenova a personality, and purpose that _I _think works well for her. Personality wise, she seems innocent and loving…But in reality, she's twisted beyond compare. She's, somewhat deranged…

Ok very deranged… look the word up in a dictionary and find out exactly what it means… anyway. Purpose wise…

She believes her purpose for living is purifying existence. In other words she thinks by destroying all human life, or any life other then her own will cleanse all creation as I had Tseng explain. Anyway if you don't understand what I mean, ask your parent's or teacher, they'll elaborate. Anyway I'm tired and sore from housework so I'll pick this up tomorrow after school…

I hate school…


	3. Dangerous Minds

A//N Yes! Finally time to sit down and type! Anyway, heres the third chapter of Unholy Goddess!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7!

Recap_: Cloud was the first to spot the intruder, his eyes widening and his mind going blank as his eyes absorbed the deadly beauty who was so casually leaning on a table. Long silver hair close to touching the wooden floor at her bare feet. Green slitted eyes left to roam his and every other body in the room, white silk drifting ever so faintly in an unfelt breeze. Soft pink lips again curved into a soft smile…_

_The thought that came to his mind followed through everyone else's as well…_

_How could something so nefarious…Look so innocent and pure?_

- - -

Stage 3: Dangerous Minds…

Jenova smiled softly as she took in the new faces; she wasn't in any way hostile towards them, for the moment.

Her green eyes wondered over the bodies of the humans, taking notice of the strange stares they presented her with. She couldn't blame them, from what she had heard from within her confinement she was supposed to be some evil creature from another planet. Which was only half true, yes she was from another planet, but she wasn't evil. They were the evil ones; and yet she fixed them with a soft smile, taking delight in the fear that was practically wafting from them. But as her eyes landed on the one with blond hair she couldn't help but feel something of Déjà vu. Her eyes remained on him even when the human in red spoke.

"Jenova, what do you want here?" his voice was so demanding, as if he was ordering her to answer him, and this angered her slightly. No one ordered a God to speak! Her eyes narrowed as she finally removed her gaze from the blond, instead fixing it on the one she assumed as Vincent. She had heard the young woman behind the counter hiss his name.

"You should learn to hold your tongue human." She said as she tilted her head back slightly, letting her hair fall down her back and half of her face; giving her a very…insane look. After this was said her eyes drifted back to the blond, who was obviously uncomfortable under her constant gaze. The others seemed to notice her curiosity in Cloud and glanced at the blond. Then, just as before her smile returned as she rocked her heal on the floor, leaning forward slightly as she tilted her head to the side. "But to answer your question… I'm merely looking for something." This seemed to confuse the humans in front of her, but Vincent seemed to catch on.

"Don't you mean some_one_?" Jenova's smile twisted into a strange grin as she tilted her head back again, her white fangs visible with the grin. Showing all present just how insane she really was.

"Just tell me what I want to know and I might consider sparing your lives, for now." At this most of the human's raised some kind of weapon. The four in black held metal rods (one with a pistol) and Vincent held his own projectile, which was currently trained between her eyes. The blond held no weapon however, neither did the girl behind him. She sighed lightly. "Oh come now put those things away, your acting like a group of animals." She said as she waved off the weapons. The room remained tense, and weapons remained in hand. This amused Jenova, her lips curving yet again, only this time into a smirk. "Well, if you won't just tell me what I want to know, then I must resort to force." She said as she pushed off of the table to stand upright, a hand flicking to her face to tuck a stray silver strand behind her ear. She noticed how everyone tensed, preparing for a possible battle. She rolled her eyes. "I swear you all need to just…relax." With that said she raised one hand with her fingers pointed towards the ceiling, then with a side flick of her wrist, the room was filled with the clatter of metal.

She clapped her hands together as she bounced up onto the tips of her toes, a bright smile lighting her pale features. She eyed the humans before her as they continued to look dumbfounded. As she had flicked her wrist their hands had just gone slack, dropping their weapons to the floor against their will. "Now was that so hard? Come now let's try and be civil." She said as she brushed her dress to the side slightly, the split in the middle parting to show off her shapely legs as she moved to stand before the blond. She smiled as she eyed him, she new he was struggling, the others were to, but they couldn't move. Just the way she wanted them, paralysed yes but somewhat relaxed. "Now, for some reason your face catches my interest. I can't help but think I've seen you before… Tell me, what is your name?" the blond remained silent, making Jenova slightly impatient. She frowned at him as she caressed his cheek with a gentle hand. "You _can _speak can't you? Come on then tell me your name, don't make me use force." Again she received no reply, now she was angry. Without any warning what so ever Jenova's once gentle hand roughly gripped the blonds jaw, yanking him slightly. In place of her frown was a sinister glare that could rival even Sephiroth's. Then, in a voice possessed by no sane human she said. "_If you do not tell me your name, then I will enter your mind and find it myself, along with what else I want to know." _

She noticed how his eyes narrowed, she hadn't intended to, but she had just struck a cord. He seemed to have a thing with her entering his mind, hell any sane man would, but this was different, as if someone had already and done something horrible. The very idea sent pleasant shivers down her spine, she had heard so much about her supposed _son_, but had no idea he could do something as such, maybe her idea was better then she first thought. But, her threat remained unheeded and the blond remained silent. She sighed as she loosened her grip on his jaw; it was going to bruise already anyway. "It was your choice." She said softly. She raised her eyes to meet his, taking note of the strange glow they emitted. Then, before anyone could register what was going on Jenova's eyes lit up, taking the shade of bright glowing lilac, whites and all. She felt the blond stiffen in her grasp as she threw herself into his mind, easily breaking through the wall he threw up.

_She wondered to a halt in his mind, looking for what she wanted. She was slightly surprised at what she encountered as she continued to delve deeper into his subconscious, she had no idea how resilient a human mind could be. She passed by flashing images of a man with spiky black hair, then many others. She couldn't help but smirk as she passed a near mirror image of herself relentlessly slashing with a long blade. So that was what he looked like…_

_As she continued another flash passed her by, of the same black haired man from earlier._

"_Cloud, run!" _

"_Hmm, I have your name…Now for a destination." She passed by more of Cloud's memories, soon coming to the conclusion this was one messed up human. Then, after what felt like hours she finally found what she was looking for, she watched as the hidden memory continued to play out like a recording on loop before her eyes. She smirked. "So, his original body is in this, Nibelheim…Excellent."_

It did feel like hours, but in reality she had only been in there for around five seconds. She removed herself from Cloud's mind and stepped back, letting the blond fall to his hands and knees, obviously exhausted from the experience. She smiled again as she heard the woman behind the bar, Tifa if she recalled gasp his name. She had discovered all their names while wondering in Cloud's mind, even Sephiroth. She had felt so much hate towards him in Cloud's mind; it seemed her son had inflicted a lot of pain on the blond and his friends. She inwardly giggled, sounding somewhat deranged in her mind, from the memories she had witnessed it seemed all Sephiroth wanted was to make her proud; and so far he had succeeded.

She glanced at Cloud as he struggled to regain his lost breath, rolling her eyes slightly. "Oh stop your fussing you'll be fine." She said as she rested her hands on either of her hips. "I have what I want, and so I shall leave you all be, for now." Before anyone could retort she simply turned on her heal and wondered back out the door, stepping over the bodies of the Troopers in the process. Leaving everyone in the bar to regain control of their bodies.

She wondered down the street, thinking as she just moved with the crowd. _"So, his body is in Nibelheim…That seems to fit. Dead or alive the pure Mako in this, Reactor would have preserved his body to near perfection. Good, then I won't have to put him back together! All I need to do is give him life again." _ With that in mind Jenova separated herself from the crowd, moving to wonder into a back alley, where she simply vanished. Now she new where to find her son…

A//N Yes sorry for the short chapter people. But I'm low on time here I have to go to school in fifteen minutes and I'm not even ready! Anyway, what did ya think? Review please and idea's are welcome! If your confused about anything just ask me and I'll explain it for you, now I have to go and get ready before mum sends me to school in my P.J's…again.


	4. Motherless Mother

A//N YES, this is chapter 4! Mwuhahahahahahaha keh argh… BAH! I always choke when I laugh evilly! Maybe I'm just not cut out to be evil…Nah. Mwuhahahahahahaha…Hmpf keh… Tehehe… oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7!

Recap: She wondered down the street, thinking as she just moved with the crowd. _"So, his body is in Nibelheim…That seems to fit. Dead or alive the pure Mako in this, Reactor would have preserved his body to near perfection. Good, then I won't have to put him back together! All I need to do is give him life again." _ With that in mind Jenova separated herself from the crowd, moving to wonder into a back alley, where she simply vanished. Now she new where to find her son…

- - -

Stage 4: Motherless Mother…

Jenova quirked a thin silver brow as she stood before the large Reactor. She was going to have to go inside of _that!_ The damn thing was locked, barricaded and no doubt welded shut… She sighed, what must be done must be done. She hadn't thought about Sephiroth much, she had merely pictured him as a tool in her goal; but for some reason unknown to even her, she was almost saddened. She had suddenly felt a wave of guilt, or was it pity? No, she wished it was just pity, but for some strange reason she felt herself being pulled towards her son. She seemed to feel a strange emotion every time she pictured his face from Cloud's memories. How he had announced his commitment to _her_…

It seemed to her, all he wanted was to be loved by a mother he never had, and for some reason it cut her deep, her off all things! She almost slapped herself many times. He wasn't even her biological son, he did not come from her womb, he came from a human woman. But for some reason he had been treated with _her _D.N.A before birth, therefore tying him to her in many ways. And she couldn't help but grant him his wish…

She herself had never had a mother… her people on her home world had shunned her, cast her looks of hatred and disgust, because she had no mother. To her people, a child of her uncommon birth was seen as weakness. Her own people hadn't even given her a chance to prove herself; this was the reason for her journey across the cosmos. She had slaughtered her own people in revenge, and used her own planet as a vessel. She left only a few survivors, others like herself, born to a dead mother. Meaning their mothers had died giving birth, and that was _very_ uncommon with her people; because, they were naturally a powerful race. The others had found other ways to sail the universe, her way was to… dramatic for their tastes.

She shook her head slightly, riding her mind of such annoying thoughts. Her home world was of no importance anymore…

She ascended the many stairs, reaching the top unaffected by the climb. She raised a slender hand and pressed it against the cold metal of the sealed door; she closed her eyes for a moment, then just as everything seemed to go oddly quiet, she snapped them open, revealing flaring lilac. An invisible force seemed to explode from her palm, sending the doors crashing inwards and into the large structure. Her eyes faded back to green as she lowered her hand, a satisfied smirk gracing her features. She needed to make hast, Cloud had been well aware of what she had gone through in his mind, and being the smart warrior he was she was sure he'd figure out what she was planning. Therefore he and his group of freaks would be here in due time. She moved swiftly into the structure, climbing more steps and rising to a long catwalk, on the other side of the thin bridge she saw strange glowing pods all lined up along the base of the wall. In the centre of them were more stairs, leading up to a large door with, her name on it.

She frowned, this was strangely familiar…

She slowly made her way across the catwalk, eyes never leaving the large metal door. When she finally came to stand before it, her head tilted up at the carving of her name. Well, not _her _name, just the name she was given by the humans. In truth she couldn't remember her real name, wait, she never received one. She had no parents to name her…

So Jenova would do just fine…

She moved to touch the cold surface of the door, but suddenly halted as her eyes narrowed. Now she remembered perfectly…

This place, she had been placed here many years ago for a purpose unknown to her. But this place had been her first encounter with her son. He had come to retrieve her, to free her of her confinement, but he had been stopped… she still remembered the crack of the glass as the large sword had impaled him from behind, imbedding itself into her confines. She had been enraged, but she could have done nothing. At that time, she could not have batted an eyelash let alone break free. Her body had been so severely drugged and damaged that she had to rely on the Mako to heal her broken body. But now… now she could move, now she could fight and cleanse this world! Now she could take revenge on the planet for destroying her vessel and tearing her body apart, now she could take pleasure in knowing…

She was back…

She tore her gaze from the door and span on her heal, intent on retrieving her offspring from the depths of this glowing green hell. She came to a halt in the centre of the bridge, before the broken railing, her lips curled into a twisted smirk; this little dip would increase her power, if only a little…

It was then she heard the shouts and the clatters of her foes coming to a loud halt at the base of the stairs, staring at her pale form. Her silken dress floated behind her in an invisible wind, her hair following it in a dance of silver and white. She raised her gaze to meet piercing Mako blue. She smirked as the owner of said eyes advanced onto the bridge. But before they could move anymore Jenova let her body fall from the safety of the catwalk.

Her hair whipped around her shoulders and flowed around with her dress as she plummeted towards the glowing green liquid. She had heard the gasps and angry curses from above as she fell, it only made her smirk grow to an insane grin. She brought her arms forward, pointing them before her in a dive as she drew nearer to the glowing green ocean. Then, with a final breath Jenova felt the freezing liquid engulf her body into its thick confines.

Jenova let her feet touch down on the oddly warm bottom, feeling her hair drift around her face and arms in the water like substance. She had no need of air in reality, it was just natural that she inhaled and exhaled on dry land. She opened her now lilac eyes and scanned the open expanse of light green. It was just like seeing underwater, only her sight was not blurred in the least. She took a cautious step forward, then another, and soon she was taking slow bounds.

She could feel the ice cold Mako soaking into her flesh as she continued her search. Soon enough though…

She found her desire…

- - -

Cloud grit his teeth together, restraining a stream of colourful remarks. Barret on the other hand expressed them freely, something along the lines of:

"Your fuck'n shit'n me foo! We almost fuck'n had that crazy she-beast!"

And, many more colourful things that will remain unsaid…

Cloud glared at the Ocean below them, watching the ripples fan out and fade as Barret continued. Vincent came to stand beside him, his golden eyes calm and collected as usual.

"We haven't lost her yet. There's only one way out of this Reactor, and she'll be coming up again soon enough. Be ready." Barret's voice trailed off as this was said. He blinked as he poked his head over the railing, eyeing the green water below.

Cloud's eyes never left the surface of the Mako for at least three minutes. He was starting to wonder if Jenova had up and drowned on them…

But just as this thought crossed his mind, his eyes caught sight of, bubbles popping on the surface. He straightened as he drew his sword; the others noticed his movement and did the same with their own weapons. A few tense moments passed by with no change, then suddenly the Mako burst upwards towards them, then began to shower down as something shot through the centre of the glowing rain. None of the substance reached them however…

Though the something that had shot up was now descending rapidly. They all stumbled back as a glowing mass landed on the opposite side of the bridge. It slowly raised from its crouched position, the glow fading to reveal Jenova's dripping form, an oddly soft smile gracing her features as her eyes drifted over what was so delicately cradled in her arms. To his and everyone else's shock. In her arms lay the original body, of the dead General Sephiroth…

His body was just as it was all those years ago when Cloud had plunged Zack's sword into his back. The only indication that he wasn't alive, were the odd dark grey vein like lines that spider webbed over his pale skin. There were a few over his exposed chest and along the underside of his jaw; but the most noticeable web like veins were spread over his left cheek, the dark grey lines on his pale skin stood out even more then the ones on his chest. Jenova held him bridal style, one slender arm under his legs and the other just under his shoulders. She held him so his head rested on her breast while his left arm dangled motionlessly by his side and his right lay along his stomach.

Jenova herself didn't seem to care about the group intent on her destruction standing only a few yards from her and the limp Sephiroth. Cloud was about to shout something at her but his words died in his throat as Jenova's head slowly rose to focus on them. Her green/blue catlike eyes shinning with an odd emotion he didn't recognise. Then, she spoke.

"Now…We can cleanse this world together…" everyone blinked, but before anything could be said Jenova suddenly crouched, then sprung upwards towards the roof of the structure; and, just like in the labs, she burst through the top, vanishing outside of it's confines. Leaving AVALANCHE and the recently arrived ShinRa troops to stare after her.

A//N Ehehe Hehe. Ok, that's the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed! Remember idea's are welcome but flames are not! Review please and read on my minions! BWUHAHAHAHAHAHA argh –choke- Dammit!


	5. Her Voice Resides

A//N Ok, sorry this update took so long but I ran into a very...VERY aggravating problem. You see, I had already typed up Chapter 5, (and might I say it had been a damn good chapter) I was ready to upload it when the most f***ing unreal thing happened…It disappeared from my laptop. I searched EVERYWHERE for it, but all I got was 'File no longer exists' or 'file has been recently edited and moved' but the thing is…I NEVER TOUCHED IT! Anyway, I might as well improve it…even though I had Seph alive and kicking and Jenova going all psycho on Prof. White…Plus some very interesting details that annoyed the crap out of Seph…and confused and enraged him at the same time but hey, who would have figured his 'mother' had the hots for his arch nemesis? Oops, I said too much XD! Needless to say said nemesis was more then…how should I put it…freaked out.

Oh well, that idea was actually inspired by one of my favorite fic's called 'Living In Darkness'…the authors name escapes me at the moment but I loved it…a very dark yaoi fic where Cloud failed to beat Sephiroth during Advent Children and Seph kills off the planet like he said he would, leaving only Cloud alive and unable to die (or kill himself)…I absolutely loved the ending, dark Cloud…Mmm, smexy! But it would have been a lot better if they killed off FFX instead of VIII or was it IX?…Oh well I really hope there's a sequel to that…I find the thought of an evil Cloud…Hot…… (Yes I know he's a fictional character but hey, take it up with other fans…though I bet there are crazier ones then me…)

Anyway back to the topic of my story!

Disclaimer: I do not by any means own Final Fantasy 7! If I did Cloud would be evil…Zack too...and yaoi would be involved :3

Recap: _"Now…We can cleanse this world together…" everyone blinked, but before anything could be said Jenova suddenly crouched, then sprung upwards towards the roof of the structure; and, just like in the labs, she burst through the top, vanishing outside of it's confines. Leaving AVALANCHE and the recently arrived ShinRa troops to stare after her. _

- - -

Stage 5: Her Voice Resides…

When it all came down to it and Jenova actually thought about the consequences, she'd happily admit that her plan was more then likely gonna blow up in her face… Meaning she hadn't thought it through to its full extent. She was limited to not even a third of her true power, courtesy of a curtain Prof. -who was seriously gonna need first aid when she was done with him- and not only that, but she now had to worry about ShinRa and AVALANCHE coming after her, Jenova had just realized her own actions hadn't made her life any easier…

"I'm rather curious though…" she said aloud to herself as she cradled the yet to be revived man in her arms. "Why would they suddenly assume me the evil one? In all honesty the only thing I've ever wanted in my life was to be accepted…and yet…here I am on a world with so many perfectionist creatures eager to make everything suit them…I'm beginning to doubt my own judgment, coming to this fowl and violent place had indeed been a mistake." She couldn't help but quirk a slender silver brow at that. "Hmm, and now I talk to myself…" Jenova sighed as she adjusted the weight in her arms to rest better in her lap. She was currently sitting with her back propped against the glowing white trunk of a large tree. She hadn't planned on arriving to this place, a place that Cloud had called 'The Forgotten City'. She let out a small laugh. It wasn't entirely forgotten if he still remembered it…or maybe it wasn't in a literal sense? "I will never understand humans…" she murmured as she brushed a silver strand of hair from Sephiroth's still too pale face. If she revived him she'd be left too vulnerable, to easy a prey…It would take a lot of energy to fully revive her son, but at least she'd have some form of reassurance if he stayed with her. But her plan was to send him after White to get some answers and possibly a solution, but that would leave her weak, alone and open for an attack… "But it would seem the risk is inevitable …" It couldn't be that hard considering there was no way in Gaia Cloud would think to look here…now she was thinking just how bad she'd screwed up…Then again after giving life back to Sephiroth she should have at least enough strength to keep some weak humans off of her…she couldn't be sure.

"Damn it all." she muttered to herself as she massaged her temples. Then just as she was about to blow something up an idea struck her. _"It would seem a third addition to the family is needed...Yes indeed." _

- - -

Back in Rufus's office Cloud suddenly felt a cold shiver run up his spine. _"What was that?" _he wondered as he shook his head. The others around him hadn't noticed, being too rapt up in the other blond's explanation.

- - -

Jenova's lips curved into a sinister smirk as she raised her left hand and rested it on Sephiroth's motionless chest. With her right she lifted his form so his forehead was pressed against hers. "Come back to me my son." With this said Jenova closed her catlike eyes and tightened her grip on the silver haired angel in her arms. A few moments passed as she remained motionless, then slowly her eyes slid open to reveal sinister glowing lilac. Only seconds passed and her silk clad body began to glow the same sinister glow as her eyes. That glow soon flowing from her body, down her arm and through the hand that rested on the General's chest and into the body in her arms. A few moment's passed while the silver haired woman remained still, her breath held in her throat as her eyes studied the pale face only inches from her own.

More time passed, and slowly Jenova's heart sank. With a defeated sigh she slowly withdrew her forehead from the dead General's. She lowered the still form of her son back to cradle against her chest. She raised her hand again and started running her fingers through Sephiroth's silk like locks. "This was supposed to work." She whispered to the air as she rested her chin on the mans head. "I will destroy the humans for this…" she growled as she continued to run her fingers through the silver tresses. She remained as she was for quite some time, her mind planning ways to end the lives of the humans she so despised.

She didn't know how long she sat there, but soon enough her senses returned to her surroundings. Her gaze lowered to the still face below hers, her heart weighed down with an unfamiliar feeling as she continued to take in the delicate features that so resembled her own. With a sigh she raised her gaze to stare ahead of herself, her mind once again drifting back to her previous plots of revenge. Again, she didn't know how long she sat like this, but as she sat there, lost in thoughts of revenge she failed to notice the ever so light rise and fall of the General's chest as she gazed out into nothingness.

- - -

Cloud sighed as he stood before the other blond. "I'm still trying to understand why in hell you'd let this happen! Isn't it your company?" Rufus just ran a hand through his hair and eyed Cloud.

"As I keep telling you Cloud, it was done without my knowing it. Had I known I would have stopped it before anything happened." Cloud just growled to himself and folded his arms. Vincent, who stood against the far wall with his arms folded just grunted slightly.

"He's right Cloud, as much as I don't trust ShinRa I still have to agree. It's not his fault." Cloud just snorted.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I meet White. In the mean time shouldn't we be worrying about Jenova reviving Sephiroth?" they were all startled when a very familiar voice began laughing behind them.

"Come now Cloud, I'd prefere it if you spoke _to _me, not _about_ me." When they turned, they were met with the glowing green eyes of the man in question. No one moved, because the shock of seeing a dead man standing and...grinning...at them was just to much. Did we say grinning? Yes, because he was...pearly whites and all.

The grin was almost goofy...

A//N Awwwwe Sephy's a very happy boy! He finally has his Mother by his side! Anyway sorry for the short chap eh...I ran out of time! As for Sephiroth grinning rather goofily, I can just imagine him actually doing something like that if he ever did get his Mother...I mean he shows such devotion to her and all...He died for her! THREE TIMES! Or is it four? Either he's a happy little munchkin! XD


End file.
